


Him and Her

by ConsultingLunatic



Category: The Fall (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, SO SORRY, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingLunatic/pseuds/ConsultingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of X-Files one-shots. MSR, among other things. Some fluff, a bit more smut, and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chlorine and Scully

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!

She'd wanted to go for a swim.  
Of course, Mulder wouldn't turn that down. Not only did he get to swim and actually relax, he could see Scully in a bathing suit. That opportunity didn't knock often.

Mulder, already in his trunks, started down to the fenced in pool at the cheap motel they were staying at. The pool seemed clean enough, so he tossed his towel onto a chair and dove in expertly instead of waiting for Scully.  
It's not like she'd be able to miss him, he was the only one there.  
He swam a few laps before her bright hair caught his eye, and he surfaced.  
"The water's nice, join me," Mulder said with a grin, but it faltered when she took off her sundress to reveal her bathing suit. He swallowed hard, even though the black two-piece was appropriately modest. It showed off her curves and more skin than he really ever saw, so it threw him off.  
But he quickly composed himself as she waded into the lukewarm water, tying her hair up to avoid getting it wet. So she was that type of pool-goer.  
"It is nice, actually. Must be heated, the manager said it's been cold around here lately," she said, up to her collarbones in water even though they were still in the shallow end. Sometimes he forgot how short she was, with the heels she always wore.

They waded around each other silently for a while, until Mulder got a bit antsy and flicked a little water at her.  
"Wanna race?" He asked with a slightly boyish grin, but she just admonished him with her classic Scully frown.  
"Chlorine wreaks havoc on my hair, I'd really rather not, Mulder," her lip got all pouty like it did when she was thinking.  
"Awh, come on Scully! Have a little fun for once."  
"For once? I have plenty of fun!" Her eyebrows nearly shot into her hairline as she pushed a bit of water towards him. A scoff followed soon after and she looked away.  
"Oh yeah? When was the last time you had any proper fun?" Mulder was pushing it, challenging, and apparently he won because she said nothing more for a while.  
"So, that race then. Winner gets to shower first and use up all the hot water, yeah?" He asked and nudged her with his elbow.  
"Yeah, fine." Scully waded to the wall, taking a little breath. "Come on then."  
Mulder joined her at the edge of the wall, and he counted down from three before pushing off, gliding gracefully through the water. Scully followed close behind, but was slowing considerably.  
He reaced the other side of the wall first by a longshot, and she touched it a few seconds after, only to see him laughing.  
"You're so tiny, those short legs barely got you anywhere," he chuckled and splashed some water at her.  
"Shut up, Mulder," she took her hair down and clung to the wall since she couldn't touch the ground.  
"Well, pout all you want, I get the warm water," Mulder grinned as he pulled himself out.  
"Asshole," she grumbled. Scully pulled herself out of the water and made her way over to her towel, shivering the whole time. The temperature had dropped as the sun started going down.  
Mulder actually started to feel a little bad for her as they walked back to the motel room they were forced to share. Only one vacancy, the clerk had said. Scully trembled the whole way there, until she practically forced Mulder's hand.  
"If you want to shower first, go ahead," he said with a sigh, earning a genuinely confused look from Scully.  
"I don't know if I heard you right; are you letting me use the warm water? The only warm water we'll get in this place?" Her face softened a little and she smirked. "What about the spoils of war, hmm?"  
"It wasn't a war, it was a race. Get in the shower before I change my mind."  
Mulder watched as Scully happily padded into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Oh, the affect she had on him. It was like a vice grip on his heart.  
She affected another part of him as well, a part that he was glad hadn't made an appearance in the pool. But now that he was alone, his thoughts began to wander, to how her bathing suit accentuated her curves and took his breath away. There was an unmistakable stirring in his stomach that went straight to his cock, and he muttered a curse.  
He couldn't do much more than sit down on the ratty old couch and cross his legs, hoping to hide most so Scully wouldn't see when she came out.  
But of course, luck wasn't on his side.  
He heard the shower shut off, and soon after he heard a groan, followed by the door cracking open.  
"Mulder, I forgot an extra towel, the one I've got is soaked from the pool. Can you get me one from the closet?" Scully's head poked out from behind the door, and she gave him an embarassed smile.  
He swallowed hard and stood quickly, trying to angle his body away from her to hide his rapidly swelling erection. Mulder grabbed a towel and handed it to her, but as she went to grab it, she happened to look down.  
Her eyes widened for a moment, but she said nothing, retreating quickly into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
Mulder let out a quiet groan and went back to the couch, where he flopped down with his head in his hands. She saw. Scully had said nothing, but the look in her eyes said it all.  
Before he had enough time to dwell on it, she was out of the bathroom and across the room, shoving her bathing suit back into her suitcase. She'd changed into a pair of blue silk night pants and a matching button-up top.  
Scully looked beautiful, and that wasn't helping his situation any.  
"Shower's all yours," she said stiffly, in that tone reserved for him when she was upset.  
"Scully, about-"  
"Don't, I don't want to know. It's fine, just take your shower, and we'll forget about it."  
Mulder couldn't help feeling slightly hurt. He certainly hadn't meant to offend her, but he just ignored it and grabbed his towel before going in the bathroom.  
He pulled off his trunks and turned on the water, somewhat relieved that it was cold. It could help stave away any underlying arousal, which would help.  
Mulder just stood under the water for a while, eyes closed against the stream of water. He rubbed at his face and rinsed his hair out, then just got out.  
Of course, he'd forgotten his clothes, so he pulled his trunks back on and went out to get his suitcase.  
Scully was perched on the edge of the bed, playing with her hands in her lap like she was in deep thought.  
"Want to watch something?" Mulder asked as he tossed the remote next to her leg. She just nodded mutely and he went back to the bathroom to change.  
A pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt were his pajamas of choice, and soon he had joined Scully, sitting rather uncomfortably at the edge of the bed.  
They both did the looking-at-each-other-when-the-other-isn't-looking thing, but other than that no words were exchanged.  
That is, until he heard Scully take in a shaky breath and shift to face him properly.  
"Earlier, that was because of me, wasn't it?"  
The question caught Mulder off guard and his eyes went wide. The way she asked.. she really had no idea?  
"Scully-"  
"Yes or no, Mulder. If not, I'll never mention it again."  
"And if it was?"  
That made her pause, made her think.  
"Just answer the question, Mulder."  
There was another beat of silence, it took over the room as well as my pounding heart.  
"It was. Of course it was," he ran a hand through his damp hair.  
Scully nodded and quickly stood, pacing just slightly, tongue on her lips.  
He opened his mouth to speak again, but apparently she wanted nothing to do with that, so she silenced him. With a kiss on the lips.  
Mulder's brain went into overdrive and after a moment he realized he hadn't responded, before he pulled himself together. Then he responded quite eagerly.  
His hands went to her hair, combing gently through it as her tongue prodded his bottom lip for entrance. He almost immediately parted his lips and their tongues battled, a soft sound like a moan coming from Scully.  
That didn't fail to make him harden once more, that becoming apparent to Scully as she moved onto his lap.  
Scully's hands pushed his shirt up, and they broke the kiss so he could take it off.  
"God, Mulder, what are we doing?" She asked, but showed no real signs of stopping, instead leaning forward to press open mouthed kisses to his chest.  
"Something we should have done so long ago," he returned breathlessly.  
She pressed her hips down into his, producing a moan from the both of them. That snapped something inside Mulder, and he quickly unbuttoned the silk button-up. Her lack of bra made for a very happy Mulder, his head dropping down to kiss along the tops of her perfect breasts.  
Scully's hands wove through his hair as he took a nipple into his mouth and used one hand to cover the opposite breast.  
Her moans were breathy and high pitched, each going straight to his cock, which was pressing almost painfully against his sweatpants and her thigh.  
She sat up on her knees for just long enough to pull her pants down along with her panties, and maneuvered herself to kick them away.  
Mulder took a moment to admire her naked form perched atop him with nothing but pure adoration on his face.  
A deep blush spread across her cheeks and to her chest.  
"What, never seen a woman naked before?" Scully teased quietly, but his face was serious.  
"Never one as beautiful as you."  
Nothing else was said after that, as he carefully picked her up and turned to lay her back on the bed. Mulder pushed down his sweatpants and looked up, her big blue eyes meeting his hazel ones.  
She reached down to stroke him, relishing in the moans he released, but after a moment e had to stop her. He really, really didn't want it to end embarrassingly quick.  
Scully pulled him down into a deep kiss, as he lined himself up and pushed in with one hard thrust.  
She cried out and for a moment he stopped, worried he'd hurt her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and shifted her hips up towards him.  
"Mulder... please," she panted against his neck.  
Mulder pulled out, only to slam back in, setting a quick rhythm. Her moans all melded togeter to becone a constant wordless murmur as he pounded into her.  
"Scully," he said breathlessly, her nails digging into his back. "Oh, Scully...."  
She responded beautifully, from the light touches to her sides to the rough circles he made on her clit as he tried to help her along.  
Mulder was close, so close, but he wanted her to come first. He wanted to see what faces she made, hear the sounds, experience everything.  
He didn't have to wait long, for her hips started moving more frantically against his, her moans becoming more high pitched.  
"Mulder, I-I'm going to.." She pressed her open mouth against his shoulder in a silent cry as she came, her inner muscles squeezing his cock.  
Mulder followed close behind, only managing a few more shallow thrusts before coming deep inside her.  
In the aftermath, he laid half on top of her, but she didn't complain. They would talk about everything later, but for now, all was okay and they drifted off to sleep together.


	2. Sure, Fine. Whatever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully's jealous. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, more smut. Enjoy!

"Shut up, Mulder."  
"Sure, fine. Whatever."

The car ride, he knew, was going to be excruciatingly long. Hours alone in the car with a fuming Scully, that was just a recipe for disaster.  
She drove like a madwoman, speeding down the road and gripping the wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. The car wasn't even driving in a straight line, it jerked to the side every now and then, but she didn't look worried at all. He wasn't even sure if she was going the right way, but he didn't dare question her.  
Scully had been pissed off ever since Detective White had pulled her little stunt back at their motel. He really hadn't wanted it, but Scully wouldn't listen to him.  
Then again, why did she care so much in the first place? They certainly weren't a couple, and he was free to do whatever, or rather, whoever, he wanted. A part of him, a part he tried to ignore (and failed) was saying that she was jealous.  
She sure was acting like it, but why would Scully act jealous towards him? It just didn't make sense.  
"Pull over," he said before he could stop himself.   
"I'm not pulling over, Mulder, don't be ridiculous."  
Her face was steely, ice cold, and he almost backed down. Almost.  
"Scully, pull over, now," he said again, this time with a certain authority.  
The tone of voice even threw her off a bit, and she reluctantly pulled off to the side of the road.  
"Mulder, what the hell is going on?" Scully asked as she pulled the key from the ignition.  
"I could honestly ask you the same thing."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Are you jealous, Scully?"  
She faltered, he could see it, before her walls went up again. Sucking in a deep breath, she turned a little in her seat to face him.  
"Why on Earth would I be jealous?"  
"Because you've been acting like it ever since we met Detective White."  
"I'm not jealous, I was frustrated. You were practically impossible to work with because you were fawning over that woman."  
"Ooh, distancing language, you must be really mad," he said in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes.  
"You don't believe me," Scully said, and it wasn't a question.  
"No, I really don't. And for the record, I wasn't fawning over her."  
Scully let out a groan and rested her forehead against the wheel.   
"God, what do you want from me, Mulder?"  
Mulder paused for a beat before mumbling 'the truth'.   
"The truth? Yes, Mulder, I'm jealous. Happy now?"  
It caught him completely off guard. He never thought she actually would be, and even if she was, that she would admit it.  
"You're jealous. Of me and Detective White." Mulder tested the words and shook his head a bit. It had been the answer he wanted, but actually hearing it from her... it just couldn't be true.   
"I'm not saying it again," she grumbled and moved to start the car again, but Mulder grabbed the keys and threw them out his window.   
"We'll find them when we actually finish this conversation."  
"I gave you the truth, what else do you want, Mulder?" Scully's voice was almost whiny, but he could tell she was almost at the end of her rope.  
"Why were you jealous?"   
"I'm not answering that."  
"If you want to get back home, you are."  
Scully let out an exasperated groan and slammed her hand against the wheel. She knew he wouldn't let her out of this. Nothing was ever that simple with Mulder.  
"Because you're not hers!" She said quickly, hoping he wouldn't hear her right and just drop it.  
"I'm not hers? Whose am I, Scully? Are you saying that I'm yours?" His eyebrows shot into his hairline and he just stared at her.  
"Mulder-"   
"Am I?"  
He watched her swallow hard as she stared straight ahead, and nodded so slightly that he almost didn't catch it. But Mulder knew what he saw.  
"I don't recall you ever calling dibbs," he mumbled, trying to break the tension. She just laughed weakly.  
"Can we go now, Mulder?" Scully asked quietly, glancing towards the outside.  
"I guess so, yeah. Want help finding the keys?"  
"No, I'll do it."  
Mulder watched as she got out and walked to his side of the car, carefully looking for the keys. It didn't take long before she scooped them up, but instead of going back to her side, she opened up his door. He only had time to register her deep breath before Scully was climbing into his lap and shutting the door behind herself.  
Mulder's breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped, he could only watch as she pulled off her jacket and started unbuttoning her shirt.   
"You're mine, and we both know it. Look at you, I've got you speechless," Scully smirked, obviously confident with herself.  
He could only stare at the creamy skin revealed to him, not even daring to move and touch it as if it were all a dream and it would just disappear.  
Scully seemed to sense his hesitation, so once she got her shirt off, she leaned forward to kiss him, which he responded to wonderfully.  
Finally his hands moved, although shakily, to her stomach and they curled around to the small of her back.  
Her tongue did devilish things in his mouth, making him moan softly into hers. Scully pulled his hands up to her breasts to cup and squeezed them gently through the fabric of her bra.  
Mulder only pulled away when he felt her nipples harden to taut peaks under the fabric, making him look down in wonder.  
"Put your seat back, Mulder," she breathed into his hair. He had to press his cheek against her chest to lean forward and pull the lever, sending the seat back.  
Scully made a satisfied noise at that, shifting forward to press her hips into his. She felt his hard length against her, and let out a breathy moan. Apparently she liked what she felt.  
Her hands moved frantically to unbutton his shirt, but she got frustrated when one got caught so she just ripped it open. With a satisfied hum, her small hands worked his jacket and now-ruined shirt off, tossing them to the backseat.  
"I liked that shirt," he said, breathless but teasing.  
"You'll like this more," Scully reached down between them and cupped him through his pants. Her fingers stroked firmly against him, coaxing a moan from his lips. She was right. He did like that a considerable amount more.  
It all seemed to happen so fast after that. Scully's small hands deftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock from his boxers. Her skirt was around her hips in seconds, her panties pushed aside, before she shifted her hips and sank onto him.  
Her nails bit into his shoulders, but Mulder couldn't care less. She looked so beautiful, lips parted and eyes squeezed shut as he began to slowly thrust up into her. The sounds she made were music to his ears, but he lost all control when she hid her face against his neck, whimpering his name.  
"Oh, Scully," he groaned as his pace increased. "Oh god, Scully.... You're incredible...."  
She only gave a breathy moan in response, her hips rolling expertly with his thrusts.  
It was perfect, it was all so perfect, and when she came, it was even better. She threw her head back and let out something like a scream, and he followed with his release soon after.

Once they were both down from their highs, his hand was carding through her hair, her breath soft against his chest.  
"We're not going to regret this, right Mulder?" She asked in a voice near a whisper.  
"I won't. I know I won't. Will you?"  
"No, I couldn't."  
They met each other's eyes, and smiled at the same time.   
"That's that, then," Mulder chuckled. "Now, you need to drive, because we're repeating this. Properly. In my bed."  
She smirked and rolled her eyes playfully.   
"Sure, fine. Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise all these won't be smut! But I do need more ideas... Leave a request in the comments, and I promise I'll try my best to get to all of them!


	3. Cards for Scully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder discovers the "tumblr valentines day cards" and Scully gets a kick out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed and short and probably complete garbage, but I had to write something for Valentines day! So sorry for any mistakes, like I said, this was pretty rushed. The prompt came from an amazing follower on my Twitter :) Enjoy!!

She had just gotten to work when her phone buzzed.  
There he was, sitting at his desk with his feet propped up, a smirk spread across his lips as he looked at his phone.  
Scully knew why as soon as she opened her phone, seeing what Mulder had sent her. It was... a valentines card? It had a picture of the president, with the words 'I don't wanna be Obamaself this valentines'.  
She couldn't help her snort of laughter, and she looked over at him.   
"Really, Mulder? That's ridiculous," Scully's eyes rolled and she tucked her phone back into her pocket.  
"Yeah, I think that's the point. These things are all over the internet! They're hilarious!" He grinned, handing her his phone.  
Scully scrolled through all the different cards, slowly being reduced to uncontrollable giggles. Some were more raunchy than others, and some were just plain stupid.  
"Like I've said before, the internet is bad for you."  
"I think it's a cute way to express what you're feeling," Mulder said as he took his phone back. "It's funny, kids these days make the best stuff."  
"Why'd you send me one?"  
"You're the closest thing I've got to a Valentine, Scully, why else?"  
It was said light heartedly, almost as a joke, but they both felt the underlying tension beneath his words. Scully swallowed hard and looked down for a moment, before recovering like nothing had happened.   
"Well, maybe you'll find one on this case, it involves four missing women. It was... pushed on us, but hey, it's work," she said almost begrudgingly.  
Mulder let out a sigh and nodded.  
"Let's go, then."

\---------

The case was solved by ten o'clock that night, and of course, it wasn't an X-File. Mulder seemed disappointed, but when they got in the car to drive back to the Hoover building, he hid it brilliantly.  
Scully didn't pry or try to reassure him, she knew it wouldn't work anyways.  
They each went to their respective cars and drove to their own respective homes, and neither could sleep.  
The idea of spending Valentines day completely alone made them both rather sad. So Scully, now laying in bed, thought about calling him. Right as she went for her phone, it buzzed. Mulder had texted her.  
She opened it only to find another one of the cards, just as stupid as the first, but it made her smile. 'Vincent Van Gogh out with me', it said.   
Then her phone buzzed again, and again, and then even more, as Mulder kept sending them. Each one was funnier than the last, and the very last one completely convinced her to call Mulder. 'Let's play Titanic, you be the iceberg and I'll go down.'  
Consequences be damned, she wasn't going to be alone this year, so, she dialed that number she knew by heart.  
"Happy Valentines day, Scully."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, send some requests! Anything you'd like me to write, just tell me in the comments and I'll happily do it!


End file.
